


[Podfic] Pathogenesis and Intervention

by Twilight_Angel



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, epidemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: Drawing connections.





	[Podfic] Pathogenesis and Intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pathogenesis and Intervention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638754) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in April 2009.

**[MP3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200904025.zip)**

**[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201101164.zip)**

42:55

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
